


Komorebi

by jerukbusuk



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Out of Character, Sibling Incest, i don't really like how it turned out, i love cheka, i wanted to write some nc fareleo but it wasnt meant to be, please save leona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerukbusuk/pseuds/jerukbusuk
Summary: Leona came home. It wasn't pleasant.
Relationships: Cheka/Leona Kingscholar, Farena/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 44





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied coercion and rape, incest Farena/Leona, OOC?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Leona held back a sigh as he stepped inside the throne room. He hated this place. Had hated it since the day the previous king had said he was never going to be a king. Had hated it even more since his brother had ascended the throne and made sure Leona would never try to turn his fangs and claws towards him.

“Leona!”

Bright voice greeted him, echoing slightly in the huge room. Farena gave him a smile, beckoning him closer with one tanned hand. Leona gritted his teeth and walked closer to the throne. He stopped just barely out of arm reach from the king, looking very much like he’d rather be somewhere else.

“Aniki.”

Farena lifted a hand and Leona unconsciously flinched before he managed to restrain his reflex. Big, warm hand patted his head, mussing his brown hair gently.

“You finally came home. I’ve missed you.”

Leona almost laughed. He scoffed instead. “Of course you do.”

Light brown eyebrow rose. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I miss my precious little brother?”

Leona gritted his teeth. “You just wanted to—”

“OJI-TAAAAAAN!!!”

The double doors banged open and a light weight slammed itself to Leona’s legs. Tiny but strong limbs clung to Leona tightly as the owner started to climb up his body to settle on his back. Lanky arms wound themselves around Leona’s neck, holding tight enough that he almost choked.

“Cheka, get down.”

“No! Oji-tan will run away!”

Farena chuckled, looking at the both of them with happy eyes. Anyone who saw him would only see a kind father and brother who loved his family. Leona was sure that was true, but that was not all Farena was. Leona knew that better than anyone else.

“Cheka really likes Leona, huh?”

Cheka grinned wide and tightened his hold on Leona’s neck. “Cheka loves Oji-tan!” he practically shouted from right beside Leona’s ear. Leona winced at the volume. His ears are sensitive, okay. Loud noises made them ring.

“Oi, don’t shout.”

“Oh. Sorry, Oji-tan!” Cheka looked chastised. He reached over to pat Leona’s ear as if trying to soothe the ringing in his ear. “There, there. Cheka is sorry.”

“Cheka.” Farena stood up from his seat, taking his son from Leona and settling him down on the ground. He squatted down and patted the boy’s head. “Father is still talking to Leona, so can you wait for him in your room? I’ll send him your way after we’re done.”

Cheka eyed him in distrust. Eyes squinting as if trying to see whether Farena was just placating him with empty words. “Father won’t let Oji-tan go back to the dorm without telling me?”

“Of course! Leona wouldn’t do that, would you?” he directed the question to Leona.

Leona smiled wryly. “Sure.” The only reason he would ever stay in this place was Cheka anyway. Being with Cheka was good. It was… safe. Nothing bad happened if he stayed with Cheka. Though he did wonder what his little nephew would do if he knew—

“Leona?”

Leona blinked, noticing that Cheka had left and he was now alone with Farena in the throne room. His ears twitched. Shit. He’d let his guard down. He didn’t even notice that Farena had moved closer and slid his arms around his waist in a mock hug. Leona fought the urge to step away.

“Leona.”

The twenty year old averted his gaze. His body language betraying his nerves and anxiousness. Farena either didn’t notice or didn’t care. The king stepped back to his throne, pulling Leona with him. Leona had no choice but to follow, settling uncomfortably on Farena’s lap, his arms hovering awkwardly over Farena’s shoulders. He didn’t want to touch him, much less hug him.

“Leona, you’ve been away for too long…” Farena’s voice was low, spoken close to his ear. He nosed Leona’s cheek, his jaws, and then in a sudden movement, he yanked Leona’s hair to bare his neck.

“Ack!”

Sharp, pointy fangs grazed tanned neck. Running along the vein before latching on to the junction between his neck and shoulder. It was a warning, he knew. Leona was being too disobedient. He’d ignored every one of Farena’s letters, his orders (and those were orders no matter how Farena worded it as a request) to come home. His studies that should’ve taken 3 mere years had been prolonged to 4, going on 5 years now, all to avoid going back this place. Farena never said anything, but Leona knew Farena was going to run out of patience soon.

Leona took a shuddering breath, his muscles locked in place as not to move and risk his neck being torn open. Leona let out a small noise, only to have those fangs bit down harder on his neck. He stiffened before forcing himself to relax. Farena hated it if he showed outright refusal. Leona didn’t want to make him more upset than he was then.

“A-Aniki, it hurts…” he added a whimper to the end of his word. Better try to placate Farena’s mood, lest he got bitten for real.

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Leona.” Farena finally let go of his neck after Leona managed to relax enough to be mistaken as obedience. He pressed a kiss to the bite mark, licking it as if to soothe the pain. Leona fought back a disgusted shudder. “I’ll visit your room tonight. Don’t forget the preparations.”

Leona wanted to refuse. Like he’d wanted many times before. But in the end, he just nodded stiffly. Like he’d done many times before.

Farena smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. It was warm and affectionate. Something totally expected from someone like Farena. Something Leona never wanted to receive from Farena.

“I… should go. Furball is waiting.” Leona spoke in a hesitant whisper. The arms around him tightened for a second, fingers brushing the base of his tail, before letting him pull away from Farena’s lap.

“Of course. Have fun, Leona.”

Leona nodded and hurriedly escaped from there.

He made a side tour towards his own rooms. Locking the doors and made his way to the bathroom. His whole body itches. He felt disgusting. Like ants were crawling all over his skin. It had been a while since he’d felt clean, but at least. At least he wanted to be free of Farena’s clutches when he was with Cheka.

If he took a bit too long in the bathroom, scrubbing the places Farena touched, no one cared enough for him to take notice of it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Cheka.”

Sunset head whipped around when he heard the familiar low voice. And there standing on the doorways to his room was his uncle, dressed in fresh clothes that displayed his tattoo freely. His braids were undone, still wet from his bath. Cheka wondered if that was why he took so long to come to him. He was glad his uncle didn’t just leave the palace without telling Cheka like he’d done when he first went for school. He’d felt so lonely that time.

Cheka stopped what he was doing to bounce closer, hugging his uncle around the midsection. A hand flopped to his head, messing his already messy hair. He grinned up at his uncle.

“Oji-tan. You took your time. I thought you’ve gone back to the dorm.”

Leona ushered him inside and closed the doors behind him. “I wouldn’t do that. I promised, didn’t I?”

“You did!” Cheka cheered.

He didn’t waste time to pull Leona to his bed. He wanted to play with Leona, but first he wanted to enjoy just being close to Leona. It had been a while since his uncle had last come back. No matter how many times he’d asked his father to ask Leona to come home, Leona never did come. He didn’t even reply to the letters. Not even those Cheka sent himself.

Of course, Cheka knew his uncle was not very favored in the palace. He knew how the people called him. The hated Second Prince. His Unique Magic was something to be feared. That was why people often tried to pretend Leona didn’t exist. It stung hearing the people that would become his subjects in the future regarding his beloved uncle like a pariah.

Perhaps that was why Leona would rather spend his time in the dorms. He must have had friends there. Friends who weren’t afraid of him. Who would talk to him without treating him like a ticking bomb. Who saw him for who he was and not what he was.

Thinking about that, Cheka felt a bit jealous. He did all those things too, but his uncle still wouldn’t come home for him.

“Ne, Oji-tan.” He called for Leona, snuggling into his arms and holding him as best as he could with his tiny arms. “Do you hate me?”

Leona froze. He peered down at Cheka, a bit like a deer in a headlight. Cheka blinked up at him owlishly. “…I wouldn’t say that.”

“Do you hate spending time with me?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I do.”

Cheka hummed, nuzzling his nose to Leona’s neck. So the reason really was the people here? What to do… Cheka really wanted Leona to come home more often. But he was still a child. Even if he was the Crown Prince, the people wouldn’t listen to his words just because of that. Especially concerning Leona. Sure they might act courteously enough when Leona was with Cheka. They knew Cheka loved Leona. But he couldn’t do anything about what they might say when he wasn’t there.

“Oji-tan—”

Cheka’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the faint bite mark on Leona’s neck. It wasn’t there before. He’d know because he’d hung from Leona’s neck just a few hours ago. A child as he was, he knew the difference from ‘play bite’ and ‘disciplining bite’ from a superior. He was to be a king, after all. He needed to know all about the pecking orders in the kingdom.

Leona wasn’t someone who would let down his guard and let just anyone take a bite of his neck. And he was a strong magician. Considering the mark was clean, it had been done with Leona’s consent. Or by someone who could order him to stay still. But the only person who had that kind of power over Leona would be…. And that would mean….

No way.

“Cheka?”

Cheka blinked and looked up at Leona. Leona’s green eyes were swimming in concern, but he could also see fear in them. Cheka didn’t want his uncle to have that look in his eyes. Cheka only wanted his uncle to be happy.

Cheka shook his head.

“Nothing, just thinking.”

Leona looked skeptical but didn’t as further. Cheka tightened his hold on Leona.

“Ne, Oji-tan.”

“Ah?”

“Spend the night with me?”

Leona’s whole body stiffened and relaxed again in a split second, but it was enough to let Cheka know.

“Ah. Aniki—I mean, your father had something to discuss with me tonight.” Leona paused, hesitating. “I’ll spend the night with you tomorrow. Alright, Cheka?”

“Okay! Now let’s nap, Oji-tan took so long it’s already my *yawns* nap time.” Cheka yawned wide, tiny fangs bared to the world. He took Leona’s hand and held it in his own, pressing it to his forehead like he was praying. “Have a nice dream, Oji-tan.”

“Good night, Cheka.”

By the time Cheka woke up in the evening, Leona wasn’t there anymore.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
